


Entrapta and Hordak's Hellspawn

by TheLadySyk0



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Baby, Baby Fic, Baby Names, Cute, Dad Hordak, Entrapdak, Entrapta made a graph, Everyone Freaks Out, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Hordak adjusting to not being an evil overlord, Hordak is trying his best, Hordak is way over-invested, How will Etheria survive something half Hordak and Half Entrapta?, Humor, Mom Entrapta, Nobody needs to know that Entrapta, Science, everyone wishes she didn't, parenting, putting together nursery furniture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadySyk0/pseuds/TheLadySyk0
Summary: Despite what everyone thought about their genetics, Entrapta is now pregnant with her and Hordak's first child. The princesses all react to the news with either glee or abject horror. Will Etheria ever be the same?Includes choosing baby names, putting together nursery room furniture, Imp getting used to a sibling, and a clone and a woman raised by robots figuring out how to do this whole... parenting... thing...
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 163
Kudos: 292





	1. The news that rocked Etheria

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy!

Adora and Catra walked down the hall of the brightmoon castle arm in arm, the gentle light of the Etherian sunset hitting the white marble and painting it shades of pink and orange.

“Ugh,” Catra hit her shoulder against Adora’s, “Whatever Entrapta called us here for better be good.”

“I’m sure whatever it is, it’s important,” Adora soothed, leaning back against Catra, “And it’s a good sign that she invited you right?”

Catra winced, unhooking her arm from Adora’s to wind them around herself, “Yeah… She honestly could’ve held more of a grudge against me than she did.”

Adora frowned, “Hey,” she put a hand under Catra’s chin and lifted it up, “We’re not thinking about that, ok? We’re moving forward.”

Catra smiled gently, leaning into Adora’s hand with a small purr.

“Besides,” Adora huffed quietly, “It’s a half an hour, I’m sure we can spare it out of our oh-so-busy schedules.”

Catra’s smile turned mischievous, “Hmmm…” She purred, moving quickly to catch Adora’s wrists in her own and then falling backwards against the hallway wall, planting them on either side of her. Catra’s own hands were on Adora’s shoulders as she leaned in to whisper-

“I don’t know, I could think of a better way to spend half an hour of our time.” She slotted her thigh between Adora’s knees and-

“HELLO FRIENDS!” 

Adora and Catra jumped apart just as Sea Hawk fell down into the hall from an upper balcony.

Adora had her sword out and Catra was hanging onto the wall by all claws. 

“SEA HAWK?” Adora motioned at him with her sword, “WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?”

Sea Hawk rolled over where he had landed on the floor, hiding his bruises with a saucy smile and a wink as he lounged across the marble as if it were a bear’s rug in front of a fire, “The landing was intentional,” He assured them, “I see Entrapta invited you to this little meeting as well.”

Mermista rounded the corner, “We’re here to be supportive when she comes out of the closet or whatever.”

“Didn’t she just marry Hordak though?” Scorpia asked, rounding the corner from the other direction with Perfuma hanging off one of her pincers. She turned to Perfuma, “I mean she did just marry Hordak.”

Perfuma gasped, a hand going up to her mouth, “Maybe Hordak is announcing that he’s actually a _girl_!”

Scorpia immediately got misty-eyed, turning to Perfuma and putting a pincer over her heart, “I’M SO READY TO SUPPORT HER.”

Perfuma sniffed, tears running down her cheeks, “I’M SO READY TO SUPPORT HER TOO!”

It was then that the wallpaper holding Catra up tore and she fell with a yelp, being caught by a still crying Scorpia.

Catra sighed, “How I ever got caught up with all of you over-emotional idiots is a mystery to me.”

Bow poked a finger into her cheek, “Oh don’t pretend that you’re not a part of the over-emotional idiot squad.”

Catra batted his hand away with a hiss only to be tapped gently on the head by Glimmer’s staff, “We love you too Catra!” Glimmer sing-songed.

“If you guys are done crying in the hallway,” Frosta sighed and marched through, taking the time to kick Seahawk in the shin where he was still lounging across the marble, “We have a meeting to get to.”

As the group entered the conference room, Sea Hawk rubbing his shin and limping a bit, Scorpia and Perfuma were still talking in hushed tones.

“Should I act surprised when she tells us about her?” Scorpia whispered before breaking out into a huge overstated look of surprise, “Here this is my surprised face, whaddaya think? Convincing?”

Perfuma nodded along, “Yes that’s great! And then I’ll make it rain flower petals!”

Scorpia was nearly shaking with excitement, “Oh honey you always think of the nicest touches!”  
  


In the conference room nobody spoke. Glimmer, Bow and Adora stood up straight, trying not to let their nervousness show. Mermista, Catra and Frosta all seemed bored, slouching in their chairs and yawning. Perfuma had some sort of banner in her hands, and Scorpia had a pincer-ful of flower petals, waiting for the right moment to throw them in the air, the both of them nearly vibrating with excitement. Sea Hawk appeared to be filling out a coloring page, his tongue peeking out from between his lips with concentration. There was the sound of soldering and a few sparks as everyone watched Entrapta at the head of the table fiddle with some sort of machinery in her hands.

Glimmer’s smile began to strain, “So… Entrapta…” She brushed a few sparks off of the table peevishly, “You said you had news?”

“Which we are completely supportive of!” Bow chimed in, “We support you...both. No matter what it is or who’s coming out.” He finished with a strained smile to match Glimmer’s.

Entrapta flipped up her face mask, “Oh yeah! I called you all here to share news!” She put the bot she was fiddling with down and it immediately scuttled off of the table and disappeared, “And I have GREAT news!”

“T E L L H E R W E S U P P O R T H E R O N H E R G E N D E R J O U R N E Y” Scorpia loudly whispered.

Perfuma kicked her under the table, “We aren’t supposed to know about that yet!” She whispered just as loudly.

Scorpia put a pincer over her mouth.

“Anyways,” Entrapta motioned to Emily and the bot obediently displayed a large chart over the side of the conference room wall, “As you all know I recently completed a nuptial ceremony with Hordak and I have to say that it has been a WONDERFUL success. And now with Hordak and I cohabitating in Dryl there has been an over 55% increase in our sexual encounters as illustrated by this graph.”

Sea Hawk raised a finger, “SEA HAWK DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT!”

Mermista made a face, “Why would you even chart that?”

Scorpia put a pincer over Frosta’s eyes.

“OH COME ON!” Frosta groused, throwing up her arms, “IT’S A GRAPH!”

Entrapta clapped her hands together, “And I’m proud to report that despite previous assumptions regarding our different species that our genes _are_ in fact compatible.”

Bow’s eyes widened, “So you’re telling us that you’re-”

Entrapta nodded enthusiastically, “Correct! I’m pregnant!”

Glimmer’s eye twitched as she thought of a baby with Entrapta’s hair and Hordak’s sharp teeth laughing maniacally over the burning rubble of Etheria. “That’s...great…”

Perfuma threw down a banner made with vines that read ‘Happy new pronoun day!’ with a huff, “WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THIS NOW?”

Scorpia threw a pincer-full of flower petals, “AHH THIS IS SO EXCITING! I’M GOING TO BE AN AUNTIE!” She stood up from her chair, tears streaming down her face and gathered Entrapta up into an enthusiastic hug.

“OH NO WAIT!” Scorpia put Entrapta back down gingerly, “I didn’t scramble the baby up in there, did I?” She dropped to her knees and pressed her face into Entrapta’s tummy as she sobbed, “I’M SO SORRY BABY I’M ALREADY A BAD AUNT!”

Adora looked stricken, a haunted look around her eyes, “I guess I just never thought of you two...actually doing it.”

Entrapta blinked, “Oh... But I made a graph?” She thought for a moment, “If you’re still having trouble with the concept I made a variety of other charts and graphs-”

Everyone stood up from the table, “NO!”

“Hahah,” Glimmer laughed weakly, her hands up in a placating manner, “No! No thank you! No more charts are needed!”

Bow raised a finger, “Or graphs!”

Sea Hawk shuddered, his arms clasped around them, “Especially not graphs.”

Entrapta put her hands on her hips, “Anyways! I know that’s something that friends usually share with one another so I just wanted to keep you all in the loop.”

Bow was near tears, “ANYTHING YOU NEED YOU JUST COME TO US OK? WE SUPPORT YOU.” He stood up, crossing the room to put his hands on her shoulders, shaking her back and forth slightly, “ANYTHING AT ALL! WE ARE _SO_ HERE FOR YOU!”

Mermista pointed a thumb at Catra, “Yeah Catra is already volunteering to babysit.”

Catra bristled, “WHAT?”

Mermista sighed, a smug smile on her face, “Oh I can tell that she’s so excited too.”

Scorpia and Perfuma began to lead Entrapta out of the room.

“Oh you just have to tell me everything!” Scorpia gushed.

Entrapta grinned, “GREAT BECAUSE I MADE MORE GRAPHS!”

Perfuma winced, giggling uncomfortably, “Not that kind of everything!”

Scorpia winced as well, scratching shyly behind her back with a claw, “Haha yeah I mean like what are you thinking of for names? Oh! Have you decorated a nursery yet? I’m great at putting together furniture!”

“I have some great plant-based recipes for kids!” Perfuma gushed.

“Oh remember when you stuck a couple of grapes onto half of an apple to make it look like a turtle?” Scorpia laughed, “Man, I still get a kick out of that!”

Entrapta inhaled sharply, “Oh! Can I make them TINY?”

Perfuma grinned, “Of course!”

With the three of them out of the room and the door closed, the awkward smiles the rest of the group had put on immediately vanished.

“OK!” Adora took a deep breath, “THE IMPORTANT THING IS TO NOT PANIC!” She whirled to face the group a stricken look on her face, “NOBODY PANIC, OK? WE’RE ALL GOING TO GET THROUGH THIS.”

There was a long moment of tense silence and-

“ETHERIA ISN’T GOING TO SURVIVE SOMETHING HALF ENTRAPTA AND HALF HORDAK!” Glimmer yelled, throwing her hands up into the air.

“DO EITHER OF THEM KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH A BABY?” Bow clutched his head, his eyes wide with panic, “OH GOD ENTRAPTA’S GOING TO SET FIRE TO A BABY!”

Mermista turned to Catra, “What do you think their sex is like?”

Sea Hawk stood up suddenly, “Alright that’s IT!” He crossed the room over to the nearest balcony leading outside, “I WILL WAIT FOR YOU IN THE BOAT MY DEAR MERMISTA.” And with that he leapt over the railing, crashing into a bush outside.

Catra grinned back at Mermista, “Hordak talks a big game but I bet he’s totally the type to get over-emotional and cry during sex.”

Adora put her pinkies in her ears, “LALALALA I’M NOT LISTENING.”

Catra smirked, “Whatever happens though, this kid is gonna be… interesting.”


	2. Baby names and Ikea cribs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta, Scorpia and Perfuma discuss baby names. Glimmer and Bow to to help and Hordak and Wrong Hordak have a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you like the chapter! I was surprised at how much people liked the first chapter! So take some baby names, some "helpful" meddling from Bow and Glimmer, Ikea furniture, Kyle and Wrong Hordak.
> 
> Enjoy!

Perfuma laid down the last banana slice on the fruit and vegetable-based scene in miniature as Entrapta and Scorpia watched enthralled.

“There!” Perfuma smiled sweetly, “The banana slice path is set into a brown sugar and oatmeal soil, and the broccoli sprouts on either side of the path are trees in the forest that all lead up to the celery-stick log cabin!”

Scorpia clapped, “Oh wow you’ve really outdone yourself this time! I always thought broccoli looked like trees!”

Entrapta’s eyes were sparkling as she surveyed the tiny food-based scene, “Who knew that your love of plants, and my love of tiny food, could intersect in such a  _ fascinating _ way?”

Perfuma smiled, wiggling a finger back and forth, “Ah ah ah! I’m not done yet!”

Scorpia put her claws on her hips, “Alright you have to be pulling my tail, how can it possibly get any better than this? You made a tiny log cabin out of celery sticks!” She pulled her pincers down on either side of her head in disbelief, “Celery sticks!”

Perfuma smiled smugly, taking a cup of hot tea and pouring it down the chimney of the log cabin, steam immediately escaping out the chimney and giving the tiny cabin the appearance of being lived in. “Ta da!”

Scorpia dropped to her knees in front of the table, “Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Honey you’ve done it again!”

Entrapta inhaled, shaking her fists with excitement as she watched the steam rise from the cabin with Scorpia, “this is AMAZING! The tiny food! The presentation! The sheer vegetable-based engineering!”

Perfuma put a hand to her heart, “Thank you, thank you.” She poured each of them a cup of tea, “Also the tea is Scorpia’s special blend.”

Scorpia put a pincer to her heart, her eyes shining with emotion, “Aww! You brought it with? Well that’s just-” She sniffed, “-well that’s just so sweet of you.”

Entrapta continued to inspect the tiny food tableau as Perfuma poured the three of them cups of tea.

“So…” Perfuma prompted, motioning gently with her own cup of tea, “What names were you thinking of for the baby?”

Entrapta poured half of her cup of tea down the chimney of the celery log cabin, clapping when steam rose out from the top once again. “Well, I haven’t talked with Hordak about names yet, but I do have some ideas.”

“Oh!” Scorpia perked up, “I’m great at being the person you bounce ideas off of!” She clutched her tea with one pincer as she motioned with the other, “It’ll be just like old times sake where you say things and I pretend I know what you’re talking about.”

Entrapta smiled, “Well according to my research, most baby names are derived from things that the parents like or want to honor, so along that train of thought I’ve produced the following selection-”

“Oh oh wait!” Scorpia waved a pincer, “Do them one at a time so we can give our thoughts along the way!”

Entrapta blinked, “That is... surprisingly scientifically minded of you Scorpia! Alright, if it appears to be a female then-” She grinned, her hands and hair fanning out as she tested out the first name on the small audience, “Ampacity!”

“Oh!” Scorpia’s eyes widened, “Sounds fancy.”

Perfuma’s lips thinned, “Is that-”

Entrapta nodded, “Ampacity is the maximum amount of electrical current a conductor or other device can carry before sustaining immediate or progressive deterioration,” Entrapta laughed, high and manically, “AHAHA OFTEN BEFORE THEY EXPLODE OR CATCH FIRE!”

Scorpia mulled this over for a moment, “It sounds… less fancy now.”

Perfuma took a deep breath, her shoulders bunching up before relaxing, “Entrapta, I know we haven’t always seen eye-to-eye, but I’m _ trying _ to be a better friend to you and that’s why I’m going to tell you  _ that you can’t name a baby the scientific name for the moment before a piece of machinery explodes _ .” She winced, shrugging up a shoulder and looking off to the side, “Why don’t you name then something sweet like… Forest... or Rose…”

Entrapta crossed her arms, “It’s NOT the moment before a machine catches fire or explodes, haven’t you been listening?” Her hands balled into fists as stars swum in her eyes, ”It’s the PEAK moment of brilliance, of a machine working at maximum capacity!”

Scorpia took a breath in through her teeth, motioning back and forth with a claw, “Ok so at first it sounded fancy, and then Perfuma made a really good point and it seemed less good, but now it’s sounding  _ pretty cool again _ .”

Perfuma gave Scorpia a hurt look, and Scorpia’s shoulders immediately hunched inwards, “Your names were cool too!” Scorpia assured her, looking away awkwardly and taking a sip of tea.

Perfuma stood up, her hands on her hips as she stared down Entrapta, “Why can’t you name them something normal? I mean you named your bot Emily!”

Emily backed up from the group, beeping discontentedly and waving her two front legs as if indicating she didn’t want to be involved in this.

Entrapta reared up on her hair so that she would be taller than Perfuma, “What’re you talking about? E.M.I.L.Y is a robotics-specific coding language!”

Perfuma growled, tearing at her hair, “ _ Of course it is! _ ”

Scorpia laughed awkwardly, going back to the tea pot, “Oh wow, this tea sure is great, hey does anyone want another cup? Huh? No...Just me?”

In the silence that followed, Scorpia sipped tea noisily from her teacup, her eyes darting from Perfuma to Entrapta nervously.

Entrapta ran her hands through her hair peevishly, pulling and winding it around her fingers, her mouth turned down into a slight frown as she looked away, “You said you wanted to be a better friend, and this is going to be me and Hordak’s baby, not yours.”

Scorpia laughed awkwardly, a manic smile on her face to hide her nerves, “Oh wow let’s all drink a cup of nice soothing tea instead of arguing with our friends, amiright?”

There was a tense moment as Entrapta and Perfuma stared each other down, Scorpia chugging tea behind them as if the stability of their friend group depended on it.

“Great. Tea.” Scorpia hissed to herself, her smile frozen on her face.

Perfuma looked like she was going to argue more but stopped herself, her eyes going wide, “Oh my gosh you’re right!” She sniffed, her hand going to her heart, “I’m being a bad friend!”

Scorpia blinked, “Perfuma…” 

Perfuma shook her head, turning towards Entrapta, “I might not get the names you’re choosing for your baby,” She clenched her fists, motioning idly with some vines as she thought, “To me they may seem cold and unfeeling but that’s only because I don’t work with robots. You don’t see robots that way! To you they’re something to be loved and cherished the same way a Rose or a Forest is to me.” Perfuma put a fist up determinedly, “Anything you feel is special that you want to name your baby I’ll support you 100%!”

Entrapta looked back at her, a shy smile on her face as she twisted her fingers in her hair, letting go of the breath she had been holding in, “Thank you. That... means a lot to me.”

“Aww look at you guys!” Scorpia put a pincer on either of their shoulders and pulled them both into a half-hug, “Just a bunch of supportive friends supporting each other’s choices!”

With a final squeeze Scorpia let the both of them go, going back to the table to pour another cup of tea, handing it to Perfuma who sat down primly and took a sip.

“Wow you guys scared me for a moment there,” Scorpia laughed, “But don’t you worry Entrapta, we’re all here to support you and the new baby when it comes.” She looked over at Entrapta with a smile, “Say, what names do you have for if it’s a boy?”

Entrapta sat down on the other side of the table, accepting a smaller cup of tea with her hair, another strand separating off to dump in spoonful after spoonful of sugar into the cup and mix it, “Well... I was thinking of Theo.”

Perfuma perked up, “Theo’s good! I like Theo!”

Entrapta rocked her head back and forth, her hair motioning idly with the spoon, “Which is of course short for the Theodolite system.”

Scorpia looked to Perfuma nervously. Perfuma’s shoulders were bunched, her hands in fists, her smile forced as a single eye twitched.

“WOW SCORPIA THIS TEA IS SO GOOD,” Perfuma nearly screamed as she took her cup of hot tea and drank it in one gulp, slamming it back onto the table almost violently, “YUP! ALL I HAVE TO COMMENT ON IS THE TEA.”

Scorpia leaned in, “Are you ok? That was very hot tea…”

Perfuma dropped her head to the table top, raising a weak thumbs-up, “Yup… just being… a supportive friend…” She murmured, her voice muffled by the table and her hair.

Scorpia turned back to Entrapta, “No matter if you name your baby Ampacity, Theodolite system or something like…” Scorpia thought for a moment for something robot-related “...Servo. We’re here in your corner excited as ever to be their aunties.”

Entrapta smiled shyly, “Scorpia, you’re a good friend. I can always count on you to be there for me when I need it.”

Scorpia’s eyes shone with emotion, putting a pincer over her heart, “Awww!”

Entrapta laughed, kicking her feet, “I can also count on you for a good laugh! Ha!” She snorted, waving a hand dismissively, “ _ Servo _ is a terrible name for a baby.”

Perfuma and Scorpia shared a look but wisely chose not to comment, instead drinking their tea.

  
  
  


Entrapta left the room where she, Scorpia and Perfuma had their chat, humming to herself as she closed the door only to turn and come face-to-face with Bow and Glimmer’s nervous and over-eager faces.

“Gah!” Entrapta reeled back, her hair carrying her back a couple of steps. She winced, “Uh…” She waved awkwardly, “hello.”

“Sorry!” Bow waved his hands as he apologized awkwardly, “We’re just here to uh…”

“Offer help!” Glimmer added.

“Right!” Bow nodded enthusiastically, “We’re here to offer help with the baby! My dads know a lot about stuff like changing diapers and uh…” Bow winced, rubbing the back of his neck, “Proper safety when caring for babies!”

Glimmer shrugged and looked off to the side in a way that was obviously meant to convey casualness but instead radiated nervousness, “Yeah! Just helping out so your baby doesn’t do something crazy like haha....” Her eyes widened manically, “...Grow up evil and take over Etheria or something! Haha!” She waved her hand casually but her eyes betrayed how nervous she really was, “Not like that could ever happen or anything-”

“Or!” Bow added just as manically, “Let’s say… something crazy like uh… accidentally setting a baby on fire in a lab accident!” He also attempted to wave casually but was betrayed by the nervousness in his voice, “Pshh, not like that would ever really happen or anything but-”

Entrapta’s smile fell, “You’re both… worried about me and Hordak raising a baby...aren’t you?”

“Yes!” Glimmer yelped.

“No!” Bow tried to soothe.

The couple shared a nervous look amongst each other, both of them trying to convey something nonverbally to the other.

“What, I mean no!” Glimmer laughed awkwardly.

“I mean yes!” Bow admitted.

Bow and Glimmer shared another frustrated look.

Entrapta frowned, “So you think a clone that came out of his pod fully formed and so never had a childhood, and a girl raised by robots from birth don’t have the capacity to raise a baby in a healthy way?” As she said it out loud Entrapta’s expression became more and more worried until she turned away from Bow and Glimmer, biting the thumb of her glove and twisting her other hand through her hair nervously. “I… Usually in the lab I’m allowed to make mistakes, but with a child mistakes can lead to long-term emotional or physical consequences.

Bow’s eyebrows shot up, “You were raised by robots?”

Glimmer hit him in the ribs with an elbow, “We didn’t mean to make you feel bad!” She insisted. “It’s just…” She winced, trying to finish her sentence.

Bow put a hand on Entrapta’s shoulder, a gentle smile on his face, “Look there’s nothing wrong with… pre-experiment research when exploring a new field.”

Entrapta blinked back tears, her hair wiping her face, “Pre-experiment research?” She sniffed and nodded, “Of course, pre-experiment research!” Entrapta raised a determined fist, ”I’ll dedicate myself to knowing more about babies and childrearing than anyone else on Etheria! AHAHAHAHAH!”

Glimmer winced, “Ok so I know she’s saying good things but it’s the tone that makes me feel like bad things are going to happen.”

Bow ignored Glimmer and smiled at Entrapta, “That’s it! If I know anything about you it’s that you’ll be a total expert before the baby comes, don’t worry.”

“Which well… that reminds me of the other… thing… I wanted to ask you…” Glimmer rubbed her hands together nervously, her shoulders hunched, “I know you, and I know that you’re a kind person with a good heart but Hordak…”

Entrapta sighed, lowering her raised fist, “You’re not still on my husband being evil, are you?”

“Well he did spend a loooot of time as an evil warlord.” Glimmer reminded her conversationally before Bow hit her in the side with an elbow.

“I mean-” Glimmer startled, shrugging in an obviously uncomfortable way, “- but now he’s a reformed former evil warlord?”

Entrapta paused, “I know that you all have limited experience with Hordak, and a lot of the experience you do have is negative to say the least-”

“Mhmm mhmm…” Bow nodded along, “Evil conqueror and all that, I’m aware.”

“But he’s not like that anymore!” Entrapta assured them, “you should see him now! He’s anything but evil.”

  
  
  


That very moment in Dryl, deep in the crypto-castle, Hordak put down his tools, his red eyes glowing in the darkness. His smile started slowly on his face, his red teeth standing out on the terrifying grin. 

“I do believe…” He spoke lowly, satisfaction oozing out between the words, “That the device is complete.”

Electricity sparked behind him, flashes of light illuminating the sharp planes of his face, the sharp claws of his armored hands and the ominous box before him. The device seemed some sort of containment unit, shadowed and calling out to the void around it to fulfil its true terrible purpose.

He stepped towards the device, looking down at it with the sort of pleased hum that in another time would’ve marked the beginning of a new scheme to take out She-ra, the princesses or both in one fell swoop. It was the hum that spoke the creation of his mega bots, the creation of the portal and ultimately the fall of Salineas. 

Hordak looked down at-

-the crib before him.

“THE BABY CONTAINMENT DEVICE IS COMPLETE!” He growled triumphantly.

The crib stood together for a moment, but after a wobble and the sound of a spring coming loose the device broke apart completely.

Hordak took a deep breath, reminding himself of his wife’s wise words regarding failure. He stared down at the rubble that once was an entire afternoon’s worth of work. “....I don’t understand why that didn’t work…” He mused.

Kyle stood next to him, looking over a sheet of instructions, wearing the livery of Dryl instead of the horde now, “Beats me, I put all of the J knobs on the L slots just like it said.”

Hordak stared at him for a moment, “You mean the G brackets, right? You put the J knobs in the G brackets.”

Kyle looked back down to the instructions, “Uhhhh….”

Hordak’s face contorted with rage, “Kyle if you’ve been confusing G brackets and L slots tHIS ENTIRE TIME THEN SO HELP ME-”

Kyle trembled, his eyes filled with fear.

Hordak hissed at himself, bringing a hand to his face to rub at the place between his eyes and his nasal slit, He pointed out the door, “GO TO THE MARKET AND FETCH ME ANOTHER ONE!”

“YES SIR LORD-” Kyle paused for a moment, the dissolution of the horde meant that Hordak wasn’t a lord anymore, or was he doubly a lord now that he was the husband of a queen? Did that make him king? Hordak pushed the last guy who called him a king out a window. It was a first story window into a bush but  _ still _ . “Uhh… I mean consort to the- I mean MISTER ENTRAPTA’S HUSBAND SIR!” He finally decided on, running out of the room just as another entered.

“Dearest brother!” The clone Entrapta had adopted when Hordak was under the thrall of Horde prime stepped into the room. Today he was wearing a long floral-patterned skirt with a long leg slit and a wide-brimmed hat, his arms overladen with shopping bags, “I come to you from the market victorious and- Oh hello Kyle.”

“Notnowgottagogetacriblovetheskirtbye!” Kyle rushed out in a single breath, running an arc around him and out the door.

“Hmmm…” The other clone pulled his yellow sunglasses down with a claw and squinted into the room, “Hordak why are you working with the lights turned off again?” He flipped the switch by the door and the room flooded with light, Hordak hissing and flinching away with it.

“There!” He bustled into the room, setting down his shopping bags and taking off the hat, “Now, my dear brother you will no longer suffer eye-strain!”

Hordak made a little displeased chitter at the back of his throat, “That is none of your concern Oscar.”

The other clone laughed, putting a hand to his chest, “That name is, as some of the more fashionable Etherians may say, so yesterday.” He smiled sweetly and winked, “Today my name is Felipe!”

Hordak squinted at him, his lip pulled just far enough up to expose a fang, “You do realize the purpose of a name is for you to choose one and then to be known by that name for longer than half a solar-cycle, right?”

The clone known as Felipe put his hands to his cheeks, “But there are so many good ones!” He held his hand outstretched as he waxed poetically, “Every day I take part in the creation, the definition and the differentiation of myself against the greater universe, experiencing the essential joy of peering into myself and giving my very soul a sound!”

Hordak’s eyebrows quirked up, “The sound of your soul is Felipe?”

Felipe frowned at him, crossing his arms and sticking a tongue out at his brother.

Hordak gave him a mocking smile in return, going back to the crib and attempting to salvage parts.

Felipe soon though loomed over his brother’s shoulder.

Hordak growled, “Can I HELP YOU?”

The other clone smiled, “Come now brother, I didn’t come simply to antagonize you, though I will admit that I do find joy in the endeavor. I also came bearing gifts!” He rummaged around in one of the shopping bags and pulled out a baby onesie, “There’s a woman in the market who makes custom child garments, and well…”

Hordak accepted the onesie. It was purple and on the seat of the garment there was a little flap. From the orphans left in the horde’s care ever so long ago he knew that a flap of this sort was meant for access in order to change the baby’s diaper. He had a memory of shrugging adora into a similar one when she was a baby. However, instead of something purely utilitarian, the flap was instead obviously meant to resemble the head of one of Entrapta’s robots, the buttons of the flap making the eyes of the robot. Above it embroidered into the fabric was-

Hordak grimaced down at what he was reading, “Robutt?”

The other clone nodded, “Do you get it? It’s because-”

Hordak sighed, resignation dripping through his words, “Yes... I get it.”

“It’s because that’s where their little butt will be!”

Hordak chittered, “Yes brother. I get the joke.”

“Oh come on!” The other clone cajoled, “Admit it! It’s cute!”

Hordak stared down at the little garment, the cutesy robot staring up at him. While he still found it difficult to dress himself in ways that were not purely utilitarian, the thought of dressing his and Entrapta’s young in something special picked out by family was...pleasing. 

He blushed, his ears flicking downwards, attempting to turn away from his brother who only grinned wider, “....alright…” His fist clenched around the onesie as he attempted to hide is face in his other hand, "It’s cute.”

The other clone squealed, wrapping his arms around Hordak’s middle in a tight embrace, Hordak immediately tensing, a grimace on his face.

“Oh I just KNEW you would like it!” Felipe finally let go and turned around to putter about with the rest of the bags, “I have more here but I want to save them as a surprise when Entrapta gets back!”

With his brother turned around Hordak allowed himself a small fond smile, setting down the baby garment carefully. He went back to the wreckage of the crib and continued to sort through it as Felipe nattered on.

“I mean it’s really remarkable!” The other clone gushed, “This child will be a perfect blend of you and Entrapta! I wonder what they’ll inherit from the both of you? If they get Entrapta’s hair will I still be able to braid it or will that be too constricting-”

Hordak though had stopped listening, his eyes stared out into nothing and his ears flicked back with fear. 

That’s right... the child will inherit both of their properties in equal measure. 

Both good... and bad.

His eyes drifted down to his armor, a more streamlined model now that he would no longer be in battle, something geared more towards flexibility than brute strength but underneath both models was the same inherent weakness he carried.

Now He and Entrapta had already had quite a few conversations about his perceived failures of both himself and his physical body, but before now his pain and weakness had only _ directly _ affected him. 

He had been enthralled with the baby since the moment he knew the bean-sized conglomeration of their shared DNA resided in Entrapta. With his head on Entrapta’s stomach and her hand carding through his hair, he had privately vowed to never fail them, to keep them from harm and to know that-

To know that he could’ve already failed them, that he could potentially cause them pain just by being one of their progenitors.

Well.

Hordak realized he was hyperventilating, blood rushing in his ears. He stood up suddenly, rushing towards the door.

“Brother?” Felipe put down a baby onesie, his green eyes wide with fear, “What’s wrong?”

“I need to get to the lab!” Hordak’s senses were heightened in his adrenaline-infused state, the world seeming to move too fast and yet unbearably slow at the same time. “I need to get to the lab  _ now _ !”

Felipe blocked the door, “What are you talking about? What happened? What’s wrong?”

Hordak tried to push them out of the way but even with his armor on the other clone was able to hold him firmly in place. “If I could make a hole in space then maybe I could make a hole in time!” Hordak explained, “Brother let me go, I need to get to work at once!”

“You are not going anywhere!” Felipe struggled against him, the two clones falling to the floor with a hiss and a yelp from Hordak and Felipe respectively.

Hordak sat up suddenly, “What if they inherit my defect? What if they’re doomed to the same sort of pain I endure?” He took the other clone by the shoulders and shook him roughly, “We need to go back in time and have  _ you _ father the baby instead!”

Felipe pushed him back to the ground with a hiss, “BROTHER YOU ARE INSANE!”

Hordak struggled against his hand, hissing and attempting to scramble away. 

The other clone held him down, “Not only is the idea of a time machine preposterous, Entrapta is a dear friend who I do NOT desire carnally!”

Hordak glared up at him, his eyes narrowing.

Felipe huffed, throwing his hands into the air, “Oh  _ only you _ would take my desire to not copulate with your wife as an insult!”

Hordak threw up his hands, “Entrapta is the most captivatingly beautiful creature on this planet, no the galaxy, NO THE UNIVERSE! Any sentient being capable of rational thought should be willing to crawl on their bellies through broken glass and then chew off their own foot to have the honor, NO, THE PRIVILEGE to launder a single one of her gloves! The fact that when I met her she had not yet obtained a life partner is the single most damning piece of evidence against the intelligence of the average Etherian that I have ever- Wait what’re you doing?”

The other clone had stood up during Hordak’s rant and was futzing with something in the corner, “No no, I’m listening,” Felipe assured him with a dismissive wave, “Broken glass and chewing off your own foot off, now HOLD STILL.”

With that he tossed Entrapta’s weighted blanket over Hordak.

Hordak hissed, an angry growl muffled by the weight of the blanket, his hands curled into claws. 

However the growl slowly melted into a chitter, and then a low thrumming that Hordak would never admit was a purr, the lump under the blanket that was Hordak slowly relaxing.

“You… drugged... me.” Hordak accused sleepily.

Felipe stood over him fondly, “No brother, I did not. You were, as Entrapta might say, ‘in a tizzy.’ The blanket currently smells like her,” He sniffed and made a face, “Quite pungently if I may say. And so I hypothesized that her simulated presence, made of both the weight and the smell, may help you in your time of entizzyment.”

Hordak murmured something muffled by the blanket.

The other clone knelt down to the side of the blanket, picking the fabric up off of Hordak’s face, “What was that, brother?”

Hordak stared up at the ceiling, his face blank say for a slight frown, “What if I’ve already hurt them?” He turned to the other clone then, face carefully blank, “I already love them so much. I don’t want them to be in pain because of me.”

Felipe frowned sadly, “I can’t answer these questions for you my brother, and while I am inexperienced still with the concept of family, I know it to be a fool’s errand to attempt to keep your loved ones from all pain.”

When all Hordak did was stare up blankly at the ceiling, Felipe knelt down closer, “Come now, you will be able to speak of this with your wife when she returns, and you won’t even have to crawl through broken glass and chew off your own foot for the honor.”

That earned him a small smile and a huff from Hordak.

“In the meantime,” Felipe laid down on top of the blanket, his body to the side of Hordak’s and his head resting on Hordak’s sternum, “I will stay with you older brother, and so all shall be well.”

And so the two clones laid together on the floor, each of them thrumming softly. And if Hordak’s arm found its way around his brother during that time well then he wasn’t going to press his brother’s dignity by mentioning it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for the comments I got on the first chapter! It got me motivated to make this second chapter! I hope I made you laugh. 
> 
> And again I love hearing from people so please feel free to share your thoughts! I try to respond to each comment I get.
> 
> Thank you so much!


	3. Reverse engineered parenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer and Bow convene the Council of Dads who are mostly unhelpful. Mermista and Sea Hawk talk about the future. Cantra has FEELINGS. Kyle, Lonnie and Rogelio are in Dryl and Hordak and Entrapta are reunited!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I finally have an update for ya! Thank you for your patience!
> 
> This chapter is rated T for some mild sexytimes at the end, nothing too explicit but there is a mature theme. Just giving you a heads up!

“Alright!” Glimmer stood at the front of the front of the conference room in brightmoon, pacing back and forth with a slight furrow in her brow, “I’m sure you’re wondering why me and Bow have brought you together today.”

Bow nodded, standing next to Glimmer with his hands together gratefully, “Thank you all for coming, this is super important to us that you’re here.”

King Micah, as well as Bow’s dads George and Lance were at the edges of their seats, stars in their eyes and nearly vibrating with excitement.

Lance teared up, putting a hand to his chest, “I can’t believe that this is really happening, George oh my god!” He then immediately began to sob, George holding him close and crying as well.

Bow stiffened, “Wait what?”

King Michah sniffed, his eyes glimmering with tears, “I knew it when you got me and Bow’s dads together that you might have a special announcement for us and-” Tears began to roll down his cheeks, “-I just want you to know that I will be there for you every step of the way!” He handed something to Bow, “Here, I had this for a while, I think it’s time that you two kids had this!”

Bow and Glimmer unfolded the little bundle of fabric, discovering that it was in actuality a baby onesie.

“Grandpa's little buddy?” Glimmer read out-loud, her eyes widening with horror.

Micah waved dismissively, “Well we don’t know the gender of your little bun in the oven yet so I thought I would play it safe. There’s a woman in the market who makes custom baby clothes and-”

Bow put up his hands, “Ok so you guys are waaay misunderstanding what’s going on here!”

Glimmer put her head in her hands, her face nearly completely red with embarrassment, “You guys I’m not pregnant!”

Lance blinked, drying his tears. George quirked a brow and Michah cocked his head. Bow’s dads and Michah looked at each other for a moment before looking back to Glimmer and Bow.

Micah stroked his beard, “And you’re… sure?”

Glimmer squared her shoulders, her hands in fists at her sides, “THAT’S SOMETHING I WOULD BE SURE ABOUT DAD!”

“Ok because that’s something your mom wasn’t sure about at fi-”

Glimmer raised her eyebrows, “CAN WE NOT TALK ABOUT THIS, DAD?” She hissed.

George stroked his mustache, “Darn, I already told your brothers.”

Bow threw up his hands, “YOU DID WHAT-”

“The group chat is, as you kids say now adays,” Lance put his hand out in a ‘cool’ way and shimmied his shoulders a bit, “Poppin’ off.”

“First of all, nobody says ‘poppin’ off’,” Bow took out his data pad, his eyes widening with horror when he saw how many messages he had from his siblings, “Second of all oh my god!” He tapped furiously at the device, “There is no baby! REPEAT! THERE IS NO BABY!”

Glimmer rubbed at an upper arm, wincing and throwing up a hand, “Ok well there is  _ a baby _ , but not like-”

George perked up again, “Adoption!”

“FOR THE LAST TIME, NO!” Bow sighed, putting the data pad back in his pocket, “Entrapta is pregnant and we need your help to make sure that she and her husband are properly prepared.”

Micah’s eyes widened, “But isn’t her husband-” He immediately made a face, his nose wrinkling and mouth agape in distaste.

“They can BREED?” Lance questioned before his eyes lit up, “This has so many ramifications in regards to the history of Etheria! Maybe our species and Hordak’s have a common ancestor!” He took out a little notebook and immediately began to scribble in it. “Oh I have to look at the fossil records, this is amazing!”

“Ok I’ll be honest,” Micah hissed through his teeth, “Not super looking forward to helping the former wannabe dictator of Etheria and his wife through basic baby training.” He paused, rubbing a hand across his forehead and leaning an elbow on the table in disbelief, “Also I guess… I guess I never really thought of them… you know…”

“Doing it?” George supplied casually.

Micah’s lips thinned, “Yeah that’s exactly what I didn’t want to think about thank you, George.”

“No problem,” George shrugged, “Look I hate the guy as much as the next Etherian, but after seeing him at their wedding it’s a little hard to be scared of him.” He scoffed, “I mean c’mon... we all saw him sit in Entrapta’s lap.”

“Oh and don’t forget Double Trouble’s one actor play during the reception!” Lance gushed, “Their mimicry of Hordak was spot on.” Lance paused where he had been writing in his notebook, “Speaking of Hordak, is it just me or does he strike you as the type to cry during sex?”

George threw up his hands, “Thank you! I didn’t want to be the first one to say it but that’s exactly the feeling he gives off.”

“DADS!” Bow threw up his hands, “CAN YOU NOT?”

George leaned back, motioning firmly with his hands, “What? It’s true! Can any of you honestly look me in the eye and say the guy doesn’t radiate that kind of energy?”

Glimmer pinched the bridge of her nose before throwing her hand up and glaring at the dads assembled there, “THIS IS REALLY NOT WHAT THIS MEETING IS ABOUT.”

Micah mulled this over for a moment, his head going back and forth before he winced, “No no….George has a point…”

Lance snorted, looking over at George from over his notebook mischievously, “Besides, you’re not one to talk.”

George put a fist to the table, his cheeks going red, “IT WAS ONE TIME! WILL YOU EVER LET ME LIVE IT DOWN?”

Bow clapped his hands together, a look of panic on his face, “OK WOW, LEARNING THINGS ABOUT MY PARENTS THAT I DIDN’T NEED TO KNOW!”

Micah put a supportive hand on George’s shoulder, patting there as George tensed up uncomfortably, “It happens to the best of us.”

“OK WOW!” Glimmer appeared suddenly between George and Micah, putting her dad’s hand firmly back on the table, “LEARNING THINGS WE DIDN’T WANT TO KNOW ABOUT OUR PARENTS!” Glimmer reappeared on top of the table, “Now will you help us make sure that their kid doesn’t grow up to be Etheria’s next dictator or won’t you?”

The group of dad’s thought for a moment.

Micah squared his shoulders, “Well when you put it like that, of course I’ll do it!” His eyes brightened, “Ooo! I could use your old baby album as a teaching aid!” He got up from his seat and excitedly left the room.

George grinned, “I still have Bow’s baby blanket and onesies in the attic!”

Lance hugged his notebook to his chest stars in his eyes, “Oh! I still have Bowsie wowsie’s baby teeth in the family scrapbook!”

The pair left together, chatting together on where all of Bow’s baby things were in the house.

“Wait!” Glimmer chased after her dad, “You can’t just show my baby pictures to my ex nemesis! DAD COME BACK HERE!”

Bow followed her, his eyes wide and panicked, “PLEASE DON’T CALL ME BOWSIE WOWSIE IN FRONT OF ETHERIA’S ALMOST CONQUEROR!”

  
  
  


Adora and Catra were walking together through brightmoon’s halls, their hands clasped together. Catra kept her eyes down, her ears facing back.

“What’s wrong?” Adora asked, “You’re being really quiet.” She bumped her shoulder into Catra’s amicably, “I thought you’d be the first one with a snarky comment.”

Adora fluffed up her hair, mimicking Catra’s voice and mannerisms, “With Entrapta and Hordak raising a baby, the kid will have the emotional intelligence of a wild boar! Ha!” Adora jostled Catra, “Because they both aren’t very good at… ha… you know…” Adora winced, smoothing back her hair, “Oof actually that was really mean and I feel bad now. Should I apologize to Entrapta? I should totally apologize to Entrapta.”

Catra huffed fondly, “Adora shut up. It’s just that… well…”

Adora waited patiently, “Yeah?”

Catra sighed, “I mean have you ever thought about how if Shadow Weaver was kind of like our mom then Hordak… maybe was kinda… a little…”

“Like our dad?” Adora supplied helpfully.

“Ugh!” Catra raked her hands down her face, “Even saying it out loud makes it sound dumb! Forget I even said anything!”

“No I get it…” Adora sighed, leaning against the wall with her arms folded, “As weird as it sounds you’re kinda right. We all wanted to impress him... to be valuable to him.”

“We came from somewhere so fucked up,” Catra groused. Her mouth twisted, “And I don’t know… Hearing that him and Entrapta are going to have a baby makes me feel…” Catra grimaced, holding herself tighter as the fur on her tail bristled, “Feelings? Weird ones, I can’t exactly explain it.”

Adora blinked, thinking for a moment, “That the person who served as a pseudo emotionally distant father figure throughout our childhoods is now going to have a family that he actually cares about?”

Catra hissed to herself, her ears going flat before she sighed and relaxed a resigned look on her face, “Yeah… that just about sums it up.”

“Well…” Adora shrugged, “Maybe this is a good opportunity to, well you know…”

Catra grimaced, “No I don’t know, do what?”

Adora shrugged a wincing smile on her face, “Well, the new baby seems like a good opportunity to you know, make an effort?” 

Catra grimaced, “He tried to kill me, then I sent his now wife to beast island, then we tried to kill each other some more and-”

“And you and I tried to kill each other a lot too!” Adora shrugged, “Look I’m not going to pretend that your guys’ relationship is perfect, or that both of you didn’t hurt each other but I guess…” Adora sighed, “I guess after Shadow Weaver-”

Catra winced, looking away.

“-after Shadow Weaver disappointed us, being generally terrible right up until the end...” Adora shrugged again, “I guess I’m wondering if there’s something salvageable with Hordak. Say what you want about him and Entrapta being a couple of weird nerds but they, well I’d like to think that they help make each other a little better, you know? Maybe there’s something that could be there.”

Catra sighed, “Yeah… And really after seeing where he came from, I’m honestly surprised the horde wasn’t worse. He didn’t quite know how to be supportive in a healthy way but, weirdly enough he tried to make the Horde better than what he grew up in.”

Adora frowned, “That… that is actually something to think about I guess.”

Catra tore at her own hair, “But what if I already fucked it all up? I mean they both have really, REALLY good reasons to hate me and-”

“And Entrapta wanted you at the announcement today, it’s a good sign that she wants you included too.” Adora reasoned, “Besides, Entrapta made weapons for the Horde, Hordak tried to take over the planet-”

“I pulled a LOT of bullshit,” Catra added.

Adora nodded, “Yeah you pulled a lot of bullshit too so…” She put her hands up in the air, “If this whole rebuilding this is going to work with you, Hordak, Entrapta, the freed clones and everyone who was once a part of the horde then well… we’re going to need a lot of forgiveness on all sides. And sure, maybe you try and Hordak, Entrapta and their baby want nothing to do with you-”

“Thanks, I love it when you bring up things I’m already dreading,” Catra added dryly.

“-but maybe it will turn into something good,” Adora finished. “You won’t know unless you try.”

Catra mulled this over for a moment before hissing at pulling at her hair, “GOD! Why do I even WANT to be in these dorks lives?”

Adora leaned down, grinning smugly in Catra’s face before pecking her on the cheek, “Because secretly you’re soft-hearted and full of love for your friends?”

Catra blushed, pushing Adora to the ground, “SHUT UP!”

Adora fell back laughing.   
  


Glimmer and Bow left the conference room, mortified as they trailed behind their fathers.

“What do you think we call ourselves…” Micah paused for dramatic effect, adding a couple of Jazz-hands to his next suggestion, “The council of dads!”

“Ah! I love it!” Lance exclaimed, clapping his hands together in excitement, “We should get badges! Oh my gosh I’m going to MAKE us badges!”

As the gaggle of fathers left, chatting amicably about their new club and their children, Glimmer and Bow took a deep breath.

“Why is it that good things are happening in ways that I hate today?” Glimmer sighed.

Bow sagged dramatically, “My dad’s are going to call me Bowsie Wowsie in front of Hordak I just know it.”

“Bowsie Wowsie?” Mermista smirked, arching a brow from where she stood in the hallway.

Both Bow and Glimmer jumped.

Bow turned away, his hands on either side of his panicked face, “That’s it I have to move out of brightmoon and change my name, go on the run forever. Maybe Madam Razz has a place for me in her weird hermit hut?”

“Mermista!” Glimmer yelped, “What are you doing here?”

Mermista scoffed, rolling her head back lazily, “Remember this morning’s meeting where geek princess let us know that she got knocked up by Etheria’s former conqueror? You know the guy who ruined my gate and totally cries during sex?”

Bow grimaced, “I really wish people didn’t keep putting that image in my mind.”

“Which by the way,” Mermista drawled, hunching her shoulders a little, “Do we have a plan to make sure that their baby doesn’t like… usher in a new age of darkness and chaos for Etheria…” Mermista sighed, waving a hand vaguely, “Or like… something?”

Glimmer put on a brave front, “Yup! And I’m sure it will go fine!” She grimaced, her shoulders hunching nervously despite herself, “I’m totally and completely sure that we can trust our dads to help Hordak and Entrapta raise their kid to be not evil!”

Bow lost his cool, taking Mermista by the shoulders and shaking her, “THE BABY IS TOTALLY GOING TO BE EVIL AND MY DADS ARE GOING TO CALL ME BOWSIE WOWSIE IN FRONT OF HORDAK!”

Mermista snorted, murmuring, “Bowsie Wowsie,” under her breath with a little choked-off laugh.

“IT’S NOT FUNNY!” Bow insisted.

“Objectively, it’s pretty funny!” Sea Hawk popped out from around a corner, “Did you say that your dads are teaching Hordak how to raise his and Entrapta’s brood?” He grinned, shaking his hands with excitement, “I’m so excited! I want in!”

Glimmer raised a brow, “What? You aren’t even a dad!”

Sea Hawk put himself between Bow and Glimmer, putting a hand on either of their shoulders and hugging them to his chest, “But during our adventures together, didn’t I act like a kind and wise father-figure to you both?”

Glimmer shoved herself away from him, “No! You really didn’t!”

Bow looked horrified from where he had apparently accepted being trapped between Sea Hawk’s arm and chest, “Aren’t you also like…” He grimaced, “Barely older than us? Also I think we’d know if Mermista was a mom.”

“I release my children in guppy form into the sea,” Mermista informed them blandly, “They’ll come back in a couple of years when they grow lungs and legs.”

Bow’s eyes widened, “Really?”

Mermista sighed, “No, idiot.” She threw up a hand, “Did you really think that I- ugh.”

Sea Hawk released Bow to put a hand on his chest, “While I may not be a father yet, I’m sure that nobody would disagree that I possess a remarkable degree of fatherly wisdom, poise and responsibility.”

A group of guards hurried by, “Quick! Someone set a boat on fire at the harbor!”

The group gave Sea Hawk a look.

“Other than that!” Sea Hawk waved a hand dismissively, “I want to take part of the experience for when me and my dear Mermista have our own, NON-GUPPY, brood!”

Bow and Glimmer paled, the both of them seeing a vision of a laughing baby rising from the depths to set a boat on fire.

“THINK OF IT!” Sea Hawk put an arm around Mermista, his other hand fanned out dramatically, “Our five children! Growing up into adventurers and sea-farers in their own rights! Joining us on FANTASTIC ADVENTURES!”

Mermista hissed through her teeth, “Yeah I think I could do like…” She waved a hand vaguely. “... maybe two…” She let her head fall back, “I pay enough people in the castle to look after that many kids at least, right?”

“No TEN children!” Sea Hawk exclaimed, obviously not listening, “And I’ll teach every one of them how to use a harpoon!”

“After thinking about it I’m down to one…” Mermista sighed, “And let’s be honest that’s already pushing it. Maybe we could look into like… getting a dog or something?”

“FIFTEEN CHILDREN!” Sea Hawk threw his fists up in jubilation, “All glorious scallywags, and when the time comes I’ll teach them how to both sail AND set fire to their ships!”

“Maybe a hamster…” Mermista sighed, “or those little ant farm tanks. That shouldn’t be too hard, right?”

Bow and Glimmer turned away from the conversation.

“Is it just me, or are we all doomed?” Bow whispered.

Glimmer sighed, “No we’re all totally doomed.”

  
  
  


Entrapta was traveling home to Dryl in, her gorilla-like ship ambling over the countryside and startling flocks of sheep on the fields.

Inside she was hard at work. Numbers flashed across the screen, text scrolled down at high speeds and a 3D model of a baby was spinning rapidly on its axis.

“Baby, colloquial term for an infant of various sapient species inhabiting Etheria,” Entrapta droned, detaching a suction cup monitor from the outside of her tummy, “Babies have been successfully raised for millenia, the longevity of all altricial species depends on this!”

“Besides, what is a baby if not a long-term, in-depth biological, sociological and developmental experiment?” Entrapta waved a hand dismissively, “It doesn’t matter that neither of my parents participated in my sociological development, and that Hordak doesn’t have a comparable background either.”

Entrapta’s fingers drummed restlessly against the steering controls of the vehicle, biting her lip nervously. She flipped down the visor of her helmet, traveling the rest of the way to Dryl in silence.   
  


Lonnie, Kyle and Rogelio sat in a rough circle around a contraption, wearing the livery of Dryl instead of their horde uniforms.

Lonnie arched an eyebrow, “Care to tell me why we’re the ones putting together this…” She waved her hands angrily, “THING?”

Kyle tapped two parts together, his tongue peeking out from his mouth as he concentrated, “Because I broke the last one! Hordak’s going to kill me!”

Lonnie scoffed, waving a piece of the crib haphazardly, “Whatever. Ever notice how not-scary Hordak is nowadays?”

Rogelio, who had up until this point been dutifully trying to fit pieces together, accidentally sprung a spring between his claws. He grabbed wildly for it, the little piece of metal bouncing this way and that between his hands before it launched itself into his mouth, the reptilian man falling back as he choked.

Kyle paused his own work on the crib, his brows furrowed, “Now that you mention it, did he ever really do anything other than yell at us? I mean I wasn’t good at my job... at all, and everyone knew it but nothing like… happened to me?”

Rogelio lurched upwards with a gasp, looking relieved for a moment before his eyes widening again with panic as he realized he swallowed the spring.

“It’s amazing what we never realized before because Hordak never allowed anyone into the sanctum, yelled a lot at people and kept the lights off,” Lonnie mused.

Kyle nodded thoughtfully, “Felipe is right, he’ll ruin his eyes working in the dark all day.”

Lonnie leaned over to give Rogelio a look, “You good over there?”

Rogelio paused where he was trying to reach down his own throat to retrieve the spring, snapping his jaws shut and nodding hurriedly, a strained smile on his face.

Entrapta approached the group, robotic guards bowing to her as she passed.

“Queen Entrapta!” Kyle popped up from where he was sitting and gave her a salute.

Rogelio stood up as well, giving her a salute and a growl that probably meant something along the lines of a formal greeting. However, his eyes were still wide with panic, darting back and forth.

Lonnie stood up slowly, wincing and giving Entrapta an awkward salute, “Quee- Ok look I’m sorry but I’ve never gotten over the fact that you used to rummage through our garbage and scuttle through the vents.”

Kyle elbowed her in the ribs, a strained smile on his face, “Lonnie!”

Entrapta laughed, waving her off, “Oh don’t worry I get that all the time! I still use the vents in the castle sometimes, just for old times sake.”

“I’ll put out some trash sometime for you to rummage through,” Lonnie added dryly.

Kyle nudged her again with an elbow, hissing under his breath, “ _ Lonnie! _ ”

“Aww!” Entrapta put a hand to her heart, her eyes sparkling, “That’s so thoughtful!” She cocked her head, “In the meantime do you know where Hordak is?”

Kyle nodded, “He and Felipe are in Hordak’s workshop.”

Entrapta smiled, “Thanks!” She turned to leave but paused, to look at Rogelio who quickly snatched his hand out of his mouth to give her an awkward smile, “You know if you’re trying to reach down your own esophagus for a rousing round of using yourself for biological examination-” Entrapta pulled something long and sharp with a little grabby claw at the end out of her pocket, “-I have tools for that.”

“No thank you!” Kyle stepped in front of Rogelio, “We’re good!” His eyes darted back and forth, trying to think of something to distract Entrapta with, “I’m sure Hordak would like to see you after your trip?”

Entrapta paused for a moment and then smiled, “Yes! Hordak! Sounds good!” Her hair unlatched a vent above her and pulled herself through, “And let me know when you’re going to set out that trash for me to rummage through, Lonnie! Bye!”

Lonnie and Kyle watched her go.

“Life somehow managed to get weirder after the Horde,” Lonnie sighed, picking up the instructions for the crib, “Now come on let’s finish this stupid crib. Who’s seen the spring for the latch?”

Rogelio began to sweat.   
  


Hordak slowly swam upwards towards consciousness, hearing a familiar giggle and some sort of click. He lifted his head with a sleepy little trill, “Murr?”

Above him Entrapta clutched a hand to her heart, her other hand holding a data pad, having just finished taking a picture, “That was so cute!” She whispered.

Seeing her Hordak unconsciously began to purr. As he slowly began to wake he noticed that there was a second purr, and a large weight on his chest and-

Hordak jerked upright, dislodging Felipe who fell back with a sleepy dismayed trill. Hordak slamming the blanket over him. Hordak blushed helplessly, “ Entrapta! I was just-”

Entrapta giggled, kneeling in front of him and brushing his hair out of his face, “You’re really cute.”

Hordak’s blush worsened, covering his face with a hand.

Entrapta kissed him on the top of the head, leaning in so that their foreheads touched, her hair wrapping around them both, “You’re allowed to have emotional and physical intimacy, remember?”

Hordak huffed, “It is an unfortunate weakness that I find uncomfortable indulging in with an audience, even one as welcome as you.” He tucked his head between her neck and shoulder, breathing in her familiar scent, “I missed you.”

Entrapta hummed, running a hand through his hair.

Felipe also hummed, rising from his spot on the floor to hug Hordak’s other side, nuzzling into his shoulder.

Hordak’s ears flicked back, pushing Felipe back to the floor with a growl, making Entrapta giggle helplessly.

Hordak glared down at his brother who was smirking up at him from where he was lying on the floor. “Don’t you have anywhere else to be?”

Felipe grinned, stretching out languidly and feinting a yawn to annoy Hordak, “No I don’t think I do.” He settled down on the floor, feigning falling asleep, “I can’t imagine what you would want privacy for, I mean,” He put a hand to his chest in false earnestness, “I  _ am _ your brother.”

A couple of moments later the door to the workshop burst open, a very annoyed Hordak barging through into the hallway, his giggling wife being held on one hip and Felipe laughing while holding onto one of his legs.

“Noooooo!” Felipe protested over-dramatically, clutching at Hordak and trying not to laugh as he did so, “You can’t! How will I LIVE without you to annoy?”

Hordak wiggled him off his leg, Felipe curling in on himself and laughing helplessly where he was in the hallway, “You are hereby banished for one hour!”

Entrapta paused her giggling to whisper something in Hordak’s ear, Hordak blushing but amending his decree accordingly, “Two hours!”

“Nooooooo!” Felipe fell back dramatically, his arm falling over his face to hide the fact that he was grinning, “How will I SURVIVE?”

Hordak tried to look as dignified as possible, which just made his brother and wife laugh more, “Good day!” He finished haughtily, slamming the door.

Felipe barked out the laugh he had been holding in.

Inside the workshop Hordak set Entrapta down on the edge of a work table, a developed muscle memory aiding him in both divesting his wife of her clothes and kissing her senseless simultaneously.

“Wait,” Hordak surfaced for a moment breathlessly and tried to gather his thoughts, something that wasn’t helped by Entrapta biting at his collar bone, “The baby, is it possible to-”

Entrapta paused for a moment, looking up at him confused, “Possible to what?”

Hordak held up a finger, “Well you know…” He wiggled his finger in a circle, “Well with them, up there… in you...”

Entrapta struggled to keep a straight face, “Hordak are you asking if…. You can accidentally scramble the fetus with your penis?”

Hordak’s ears flicked back, his blush spreading down them, “Judging by your reaction I’m guessing that this is not a possibility.”

Entrapta kept her lips firmly shut, because she knew the moment she opened them a laugh would escape, she shook her head.

Hordak sighed, trying to regain whatever dignity he had, there was precious little left, “Very well, with your permission we shall commence.”

Entrapta nodded, “Proceed!”

In an instant Entrapta had her back on the table, Hordak over her, his lips on her neck and his hands braced on either side of her.

Entrapta took her recorder, her eyes glazed over as the table bagan to shake in time with their love-making. “Intimacy log number 2,147. Today Hordak asked me if he could interrupt the development of my pregnancy inadvertently with his penis-”

Hordak nipped her in response, making her clutch at his back and laugh.   
  


Later the both of them laid under the work table, naked and wrapped together in the weighted blanket. Entrapta was lounging across Hordak’s chest, rummaging through the shopping bags Felipe had brought in earlier that day which had fallen from the table during their activities.

Entrapta held up the little robot-themes onesie, grinning with delight. “Hordak it says ‘robutt!’”

Hordak ran his claws idly through her hair, lifting up a strand lazily to kiss it, “Yes, I realize.”

Entrapta giggled, trying the little robot-head flap, “Because that’s where their little butt will be!”

Hordak’s smile fell slightly, remembering his worries earlier in the day, his arms around her middle tightening slightly. He growled, tossing the weighted blanket over the both of them.

Entrapta’s hair wrapped around him, moving soothingly as she looked up at him, the baby onesie between them. “What’s wrong?”

Hordak held her a big tighter, “I… I had a worrying thought earlier.”

Entrapta nodded, silently encouraging him to elaborate.

“What if they inherit my defect?” Hordak asked quietly. “I… I couldn’t bear to cause them suffering as which I have already endured.”

Entrapta sighed, holding him closer, “I don’t think it matters as much as you think it does.”

Hordak tried to argue but Entrapta hushed him gently with a strand of hair. “Think of it this way,” She urged, “If they do inherit your condition, which we don’t know for sure anyways, it’s not like we won’t love them just as much.”

Hordak stiffened at the idea, “Of course not-”

Entrapta smiled gently, “And the same way we helped you, we’ll be there to help them with the best prosthetics and assistive devices in Etheria. They’ll have loving parents too…”

Hordak looked down and Entrapta raised his chin with a lock of hair, looking seriously into his eyes, “They have a right to exist, same as you do, as we’ll make sure they live a long and happy life.”

Hordak smiled at her, his brows quirked up, “Imperfections are beautiful?”

Entrapta smiled, pressing her forehead to his, “Imperfections are beautiful.” She agreed.

After a moment Entrapta’s smile fell, Hordak looked at her questioningly.

Entrapta bit her bottom lip, fiddling with her hands for a moment between them, “I’ve been more worried that... well I’m more worried about their emotional development. I mean between you and Horde Prime and me and… well… my parents…”

Hordak brushed a hand through her hair, “You never really spoke of your parents, only that they weren’t there.”

Entrapta sighed, “I was a failsafe regarding the line of Dryl. My parents were scientists and they set up a mechanism that should they die suddenly with no heir, their DNA would be randomized and sent to a gestational pod to secure the succession of Dryl.”

Hordak thought for a moment, “Perhaps through our shared negative experiences we may still find an essential example.”

Entrapta huffed, rustling a bit of her and Hordak’s hair in the small space. “How? Horde Prime was horrible, and my parents weren't… they weren’t even there.”

Hordak nodded, “Through their mistakes perhaps we can… reverse engineer the proper course of action. You taught me that failure is the most important teaching tool to ensure future success, perhaps we can apply this to their failures?”

Entrapta’s eyes widened, “Then… instead of being gone and leaving me alone to be cared for by robots then… then I’ll be hands on! I’ll be there for them their entire lives! I’ll always be there when they need me!”

“They’ll be an individual, separate from myself,” Hordak mused wistfully, “They’ll be loved and cared for no matter their flaws and mistakes, in fact they’ll be celebrated for their uniqueness!”

“I’ll ask about their day and I’ll be there to comfort them when they fail and I’ll be there to explain all the weird things that nobody was ever there to explain to me!” Entrapta gushed.

“They won’t be afraid to be weak,” Hordak mused, “They know we’ll support them in their times of need.”

“Hordak?” Entrapta cupped his cheek, tears shining in her eyes, “You’ll be a great dad!”

Hordak purred, nuzzling in closer to her, “And you’ll be a great mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed! I love hearing from you guys and comments help keep me motivated. Also, feel free to hit me up on Tumblr! I have the same username as I do here! BYEEEEEEEEEE :D!

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think! I always love hearing from people.


End file.
